Blazing Heart
by Chiri-tan
Summary: In a calm and tranquil night in the slums of the Utopian Vongola City, Reborn; a member of the the Arcobaleno mercenary, stumbles upon a brunet kid who doesn't even know what his name is. What he doesn't know is the fact that the said kid is the Mayor's youngest brother, and the holder of the utopia's largest and darkest secret.
1. Chapter 1

"Leader, this is Gokudera in section G-6, there are no sightings of the target!"

"Yamamoto in section F-5, nope, nothing."

"EXTREME Ryohei from EXTREME section D-4. No EXTREME target to be sighted."

Natsume Vongola clicked his tongue in desperation. He _had _to find him. Honestly, where can someone as petite and frail as Tsunayoshi Vongola would be?

His kid brother looked so ordinary within the entire Vongola City. He could blend in easily, even without his (normally) useless skill in make ups. "Find him!" He snapped to his squad. "The Mayor wants him, and so we will find him. If not, we'll bring shame to CEDEF's name. How can we, the most elite military force of Vongola, _not _find the Mayor's youngest brother who's a normal civilian?!"

Several of his squad turned off their communication device in order to focus. Natsume gritted his teeth as he carefully scan the map of the city. Several spots (like Namimori Library and Angel Sugar) has been crossed out due to the lack of one Tsunayoshi Vongola.

He can't fail the Mayor. _Nobody _is to fail the Mayor, even if Natsu was his sibling, _nobody_.

"Kufufufu,"

"Mukuro. You're in section B-2. What did you see?" Natsu took the communication device rather forcefully. If the thing had cables, it might have snapped already. "I-It's Chrome and Mukuro-niisama in section B-2. We found Tsunayoshi-sama's crest bracelet." _That _explains why he wasn't able to track his brother. Crest bracelet is a very important artifact here in Vongola City. It shows who you are and where you live. It also functions as your wallet and ID. Abandoning it... means you're an outlaw within the City.

And he never imagined Tsunayoshi, _the _quiet and meek Tsunayoshi, to ever defy such a law.

Out of the three brothers, their eldest, the Mayor, has always been the authority-figure in their family. And he's also the most powerful. Natsu, the middle child, is strong and elected to be the leader of CEDEF, the one who does the dirty works within Vongola City, the so-called perfect utopia. And Tsunayoshi... the youngest child has always stayed quiet under the Mayor's supervision.

Nobody, not even Natsu, knew what the Mayor does with Tsunayoshi. Some says Tsunayoshi lived a perfect, but sheltered life due to the fact that he strongly resembles the previous Mayor's wife. The current Mayor cannot stand the fact that his mother has passed away along with his father, so he sheltered his brother from the outside world that might harm him.

But... some also said that Tsunayoshi lives a neglected life. The Mayor is a very busy man and Tsunayoshi is locked within the Vongola Manor, only showing up for official businesses.

Natsu himself is only allowed to see Tsunayoshi twice a month. And during his visits, Tsuna is always the quiet, nervous, and generally a giant ball of endearing klutz who's very quiet, shy, and un-defying...

Until now.

"Good job, Chrome, Mukuro. Bring the crest bracelet here and we'll examine it." He sighed to the communication device and turned it off, rubbing his own temple with an utterly tired expression.

_'Tsuna...' _he shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee. _'Where are you? Why have you run?'_

* * *

"What do you mean by 'he's escaped'?" The Mayor asked to the auburn-haired male with a tone that was devoid of all emotion. Shoichi Irie flinched, trying to calm his already-hurting stomach.

"Y-yes..." He spluttered. "Tsunayoshi-sama has somehow escaped from the Vongola Manor. The leader of CEDEF sent me a message earlier, saying that they found his crest bracelet abandoned in a junk pile. The only thing missing from his room is the orange hooded cloak." The Mayor looked up from his chessboard and flashed a very displeased frown. "Do I not tell you to guard him closely, Shoichi?" He flinched.

"Y-y-yes sir... but none of us really understand _how _he escaped. One minute he was there, and then we change shift for a minute, he was gone. It's like he disappeared into thin air." Shoichi spluttered, trying his best to no omit any of the details. But the hard part is _there was no detail_. He just... _disappeared_.

"Are you telling me that my brother somehow has the ability to turn invisible?" The Mayor sounded calm. Amused, even. But none of that fooled Shoichi. The Mayor... the Mayor was _really _angry.

"N-no sir, but..." Before he could say anything else, a blast of orange hit him and he felt himself... _nothing_. He felt nothing. Because he's dead.

The Mayor stood up from his seat and frown at his corpse. He then turned his gaze to the door and smirked. "Daemon,"

A figure wearing an indigo colored cloak appeared out of nowhere. "How is Tsunayoshi the last time you saw him?" The blue-eyed man smiled a sly smile. "He's fine." The short answer didn't seem to placate the Mayor's angry face. So Daemon elaborated more. "Fragile and secretive. He stops responding whenever I brought _that _up. He's very... obedient, Giotto, just like how you want him to be."

The Mayor nodded. "With all the trouble Dad went into hiding him, I assume that there must be something. _Something _that frightens him that Tsunayoshi might not be able to live a normal life if it's found and exploited." Daemon chuckled. "Is it really that bad? And besides, here you are, his own son doing what he exactly feared.

"I _saw _him, Daemon. I _saw _that something. It's what Mom invented for Tsunayoshi, it's the very thing that killed both Mom and Dad..." The blonde-haired Mayor smiled a wide, sly smile. "It's the _secret _of Vongola City, and I'll do _**anything **_to uncover it."

* * *

Night was calm and rowdy for the Arcobaleno bar in the slums of Vongola City. Who knew that the perfect utopia had such slums where people actually drink beer and get wasted?

Reborn, the strongest member of Arcobaleno Mercenary, was sulking as he hold a plastic bag that Luce had asked him to bring from the apothecary. Damn that Luce. How _dare _she made him do such a tedious job that an errand boy like Skull should have done instead of the strongest hitman?

When he made his way back to the Arcobaleno bar, he took a narrow way so he didn't need to find any unnecessary obstacle, like police patrol squad. But... he found something in the middle of the way.

Or _someone_, would be more appropriate.

He has unruly and gravity-defying brown hair, along with pale skin-complexion that put Viper's skin into shame. He was petite and he looked like he's 13 or something.

"What the fuck...?" Reborn put the plastic bag inside his suit and kneeled down to the boy's unconscious figure. He wore a dark orange cloak on top of a normal white pajama that was made from a very expensive material.

Reborn shook the boy on his shoulder. Hard enough to wake him, but still gentle enough to not hurt the guy. Such a frail looking person shouldn't be here in the slums.

"Oi, oi," Reborn called.

Slowly, the boy turned to wake. His eyes started to flutter open, revealing a very beautiful shade of brown. Reborn had never seen such beauty in slums. It reinforce his beliefs more that this kid doesn't belong here.

"W-who... are you?" A typical question. "I'm Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world." Normally, people from the elite part of Vongola City doesn't even _know _what the word 'crime' means. Much less a 'hitman'. But the boy didn't look fazed, in fact, he only stare blankly at Reborn.

"Who're _you_?" Reborn then asked.

The boy looked around, confused, but then his eyes widen and his entire body started to shiver.

"N-name..." He stammered. Name? "W-what's... what's my _name?_"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's so unlike you to fail me, Natsu."

Natsu flinched as the Mayor smiles at him. His eyes immediately darted to his brother's trusted advisor, Daemon Spade, warily. "I am sorry, Sir." Natsu says with a breathy whisper. "We located his crest bracelet, but other than that... none. I think he has escaped to the slums."

The Mayor's eyes flickers with displease. "Tell me, Na-chan," under normal circumstances, the use of his brother's intimately affectionate nickname would have cheered Natsu up. But no. It didn't cheer him up at all. "What do you know about the slums?" The only brunet in the room fidgeted nervously as he bites his lips.

"It... is the place with highest crime-rate in the entire Vongola City, sir..." He answered as cautiously as possible. His brother smiled pleasantly. "And... if I send you there, can you survive?" Natsu furrows his eyebrows in a frown. "Of course I can, sir, I have been leading the CEDEF ever since I am 14 and even when 5 years have passed, I am even better than I was before."

The blond-haired brother stood up from his chair and smiled even wider to Natsu. "Then, Na-chan, what do you know about Tsuna?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he understood what his brother had been implying all this time. Tsuna has lived a sheltered life forever and suddenly, he has to adapt to the slums?! That can't be! Tsuna is too sweet, too lovely, and too endearing to live in such a place!

"I will find him as soon as possible, sir. I... I can't let my _dearest _younger brother suffer in the slums!" The brunet then salutes to the Mayor and runs away from the room.

Daemon Spade laughed and the Mayor instantly turns his face.

"Is something amusing you, Daemon?" Giotto asked with a perfect poker face.

"Yes, something is amusing me, Giotto..." The blue-haired man then sat on top of the wooden desk and fiddled with Giotto's papers. "That boy's crest bracelet... is something I implant on him to make him _know _how he's _supposed _to be. The quiet, meek, and shy Tsunayoshi Vongola. Without that... I don't know if he even remembers that his name is Tsunayoshi."

Giotto's face turned cold. "That means... someone else could influence him as easily as you could..." Daemon then nod, agreeing to Giotto's statement. "Pretty much, yes." The blond-haired Mayor moved with a speed of flash and slap the blue-haired man square on his face.

"Find him." Giotto seethed maliciously. "_Nobody _is to break him but me. _Nobody._" Giotto then takes out his phone and dialed a number he know he can count on. "Alaude. Find my brother. I don't care how you do it, just bring him back to me."

The noise on the phone crackled slightly as Alaude's lightly-accented voice reaches Giotto's ear. _"No matter how I do it?" _He said it calmly, but with such a hidden undertone that even Giotto himself couldn't detect.

"As long as he's alive, yes. I don't even care if you leash him like you leashed Natsu all those years ago. Just bring him to me."

* * *

_It all floated around like fragments._

_He was floating inside a very huge bubble with unfamiliar scenes burning around him. All of them are represented by fireworks. Each of them is supposedly connected to the others, but he didn't know why..._

_"Dear..." He perked up at the sound of the familiarly unfamiliar voice. " _ dear! Wake up, sweety!" Wake up? Is he asleep now...? Wait, what's his name?_

_Another piece of firework gleams beautifully just beside him. "It's been such a long time since I last see you, _" A man with gravity-defying brown hair and sparkling orange eyes said to him with a smile. "I miss you." He also missed this person. But he could also feel that he wanted to tell this person something. Something really important._

_But then that firework fades and it's replaced with a blue-sparked firework. "Hello, _, let's see if you want to open __**that **__up, yes...?" A man with blue hair said as he touched his face. It feels so cold... and freezing... and... and...!_

_The blue firework is immediately overridden by the golden firework. In the fragment, he was sitting limply with his hands tied to the chair. He was gazing to the wall in front of him with blank stare. A man with golden hair and flaming orange eyes entered the room with serene grace that he somehow knew that he couldn't achieve in his lifetimes._

_"Evening, dear _" The man said as he gently touched his chin with gloved hands. He wanted to move. He wanted to avoid this person. But he couldn't. He couldn't because he could feel artificial feelings of love and admiration floods through him like a drug. He's addicted to it. He wanted to be loved by this man..._

_"Now, please speak to me." With his demand, he could feel his body responding with a fake willingness. He didn't want to speak to him. But his tongue runs for him. _

_"Brother..." Wait, the golden-haired man is his brother? How... confusing..._

_"Good boy..." The stranger ruffled his hair with his other hand before staring deeply to his own brown-doe eyes._

_"Now, _, what do you know about the Blazing Heart?"_

* * *

When Luce was about to wipe his cold sweat with towel, the kid jolted himself awake with a loud scream.

Not just a loud scream, he also threw all of his pillows away and pulled his blanket over his head with frightened scream. He flailed around the bed, potentially injuring Luce... or even worse, himself.

Reborn took liberty of clicking his tongue and hold the boy on his wrists and put his knees on top of the boy's thighs. "Calm down! Oi!" Luce ran away from the room to take her best relaxation tea or even better, a potion to knock this kid out. Strange. He'd never seen someone from the City with so much energy and hysteria.

Most of them are generally subdued, civil, and very submissive. It's the part Reborn hated the most from the City. The people have zero-sense of danger.

But right now, this kid is screaming, panting, wailing and everything else in this world Reborn could use to describe the fact that he was _frightened._

"CALM DOWN!" Reborn then pulled the kid into a hug.

The brunet still struggled, but Reborn's strong hold over him then generally calmed him down.

When Luce returned to the room, she brought a very relaxing incense with her and she immediately places it near the bed. Those who live in slums won't be affected by the incense because they regularly eat the stuff, but the effect on the boy was instantaneous.

He began to calm down and turned limp. Luce then lied him down on of the pillow and rubs his chest gently. After fifteen minutes, the boy is calm and subdued, but he was still conscious.

"What's your name, little one?" Luce asked the boy with a smile, still rubbing his chest. The boy only stared at her in a loss of words.

"Hmm, you don't remember them then? Okay, so how about Oz, dear one? Let's call you that until you remember your own name." The boy nods slightly. Reborn felt that it's weird that this kid doesn't object being named by a stranger. If it were him, he would have kicked whoever did it on the guts and make a run for it.

"Now, where do you come from?" Luce asks again. The brunet then looked towards the window and pointed at the direction of the lights. "Ci...ty... in the mansion... of a golden-haired... man..." He answered weakly.

"Very well then... I think you must be tired, Oz." Luce says gently, and Reborn could see the boy's eyes began to slid shut. "Go to sleep, we'll find out more about you tomorrow, yes?" The brunet then nods before going off to sleep again.

Before Reborn was about to voice out his question, a certain loud blond entered the room with a huge bang and gasps.

"THE MAYOR'S BROTHER IS MISS- WAIT! HE'S THERE! WHY IS HE THERE?!"

Reborn rolled his eyes, clearly irritated.

"You're loud, Colonnello, the kid is sleeping."


End file.
